1. Field of Invention
The process of the present invention is an improved vacuum freezing process that can be used in separating water from aqueous solutions. It is useful in desalination of brackish water and sea water and in concentrating industrial aqueous solutions. The major difficulties that a conventional vacuum freezing process has suffered from are related to the way the low pressure water vapor formed in a vacuum freezing zone is removed from the zone and the way it is transformed into a liquid state. The present invention introduces a new and convenient method of accomplishing these without first pressurizing the low pressure water vapor and without using a very concentrated aqueous solution, such as lithium bromide, as an absorbing solution. In the process, the low pressure water vapor is desublimed and the desublimate is removed by dissolving it into the feed solution or the product solution and ice is melted under a high pressure to remove the latent heat of desublimation. The process is highly energy efficient and can be operated simply and reliably.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Several vacuum freezing processes have been introduced by workers in the desalination field. These processes are (1) Vacuum-Freezing Vapor-Compression (VFVC) Process developed by Colt Industries, (2) Vacuum-Freezing Vapor Absorption (VFVA) Process developed by Carrier Corporation, (3) Vacuum-Freezing Ejector-Absorption (VFEA) Process developed by Colt Industries, (4) Vacuum-Freezing Solid-Condensation (VFSC) Process developed in the Catholic University of America and (5) Vacuum-Freezing High Pressure Ice-Melting (VFPIM) Process introduced by Chen-yen Cheng and Sing-Wang Cheng. The process of the present invention is an improved process of the Vacuum Freezing High Pressure Ice Melting Process.
In any of the vacuum freezing processes described, an aqueous solution is introduced into a chamber which is maintained at a pressure that is somewhat lower than the vapor pressure of the solution at the freezing temperature of the solution to thereby simultaneously flash vaporize water and form ice crystals. As the results of this operation, a low pressure water vapor and an ice-mother liquor slurry are formed. In case of sea water desalination, this pressure is around 3.5 Torr. The low pressure water vapor formed has to be removed and transformed into a condensed state; the ice crystals have to be separated from the mother liquor and the resulting purified ice has to be melted to yield fresh water. Furthermore, the heat released in transforming the vapor into a condensed state has to be utilized in supplying the heat needed in melting the ice. The processes described utilize different ways of vapor removal, different ways of transforming the vapor into condensed states and different ways of accomplishing the heat reuse.
The Vacuum Freezing Vapor Compression Process is described in the Office of Saline Water, Research and Development Report No. 295. In the process, the low pressure water vapor is compressed to a pressure higher than the triple point pressure of water (4.8 Torr) and is then brought in direct contact with purified ice to thereby simultaneously condense the water vapor and melt the ice. The main disadvantages of this process are that the special compressor designed to compress the low pressure water vapor can not be operated reliably and the compressor efficiency is low.
The Vacuum Freezing Vapor Absorption Process was developed by Carrier Corporation up to 1964, but has been discontinued. The process is described in the Office of Saline Water, Research and Development Report No. 113. In the process, the low pressure water vapor is absorbed by a concentrated lithium bromide solution. The diluted solution is reconcentrated by evaporation and the water vapor so formed is condensed to become fresh water. Heat of absorption is removed by a recycling water stream through a heat transfer surface; the recycling water stream is then used to melt the ice crystals.
The Vacuum Freezing Ejector absorption Process was also developed by Colt Industries and is described in Office of Saline Water, Research and Development Report No. 744. In the process, the low pressure water vapor obtained in the freezing step is compressed by a combination of steam ejector and absorber loop. A concentrated sodium hydroxide solution is used to absorb a part of the low pressure vapor; the diluted sodium hydroxide solution is boiled to form water vapor at 300 Torr and regenerate the concentrated solution. In the ejector the water vapor is 300 Torr is used to compress the remaining low pressure water vapor.
The Vacuum-Freezing Solid-Condensation Process was developed by Professors H. M. Curran and C. P. Howard of the Catholic University of America and is described in Office of Saline Water, Research and Development Report No. 511. In the process, Freon-12 is used to remove the latent heat released in transforming the low pressure vapor into ice and supply the latent heat needed in the melting of both the ice formed in the freezing step and ice transformed from the low pressure water vapor.
The Vacuum Freezing High Pressure Ice Melting Process is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,690,116. In the process, ice is melted inside of heat conductive conduits under a high pressure (e.g. 600 atm.) and low pressure water vapor is desublimed to form a desublimate (ice) layer on the outside surface of each conduit. The desublimate is mechanically removed from the wall. The desublimate (ice) so removed and the ice formed in the vacuum freezing operation are both melted by the high pressure ice-melting operation described.
It is noted that the improved vacuum freezing high pressure ice melting process of the present invention does not require (a) pressurization of the low pressure vapor, (b) the use of a very concentrated absorbing solution, such as lithium bromide or sodium hydroxide solution, and (c) a mechanical removal of a desublimate layer.